The End of the World
"The End of the World" is the third episode of the second season of Big Little Lies. It is the tenth episode of the series overall. It was released on June 23, 2019 on HBO.[https://www.hbo.com/big-little-lies/season-2/3-the-end-of-the-world Big Little Lies 10: The End of the World | HBO] Premise Mary Louise tries to get closer to Jane. Rather than address her troubles at home, Renata focuses her wrath on Principal Nippal. Madeline is forced to confront her issues at a couples therapy session with Dr. Reisman. Celeste remains conflicted by her memories of Perry.Search Results | HBO Synopsis During a second-grade class reading of Charlotte's Web – with the teacher reminding the kids that it takes a thousand gallons of water to produce a single pound of sausage – Renata's daughter Amabella collapses in the coatroom. She's rushed to the hospital, where a frantic Renata is told the little girl suffered an anxiety attack. Renata and Gordon hire a woman to dress up in Little Bo Peep costume to talk with Amabella to get her to open up (and reveal why she had an anxiety attack). Amabella says that she is worried the world is ending, because of what they're taught in school. She is also worried about her parents. Renata freaks out and goes to the principal to confront him about what they're teaching in school. The principal says that many others have complained. He holds an assembly to address the issue. Madeline is called to speak, on behalf of the parents, and she goes on an emotional rant about how kids actually should be told the truth because otherwise they will believe lies and be shocked by the reality later on. She is speaking in metaphors about her relationship with Ed. Mary Louise confronts Jane about her rape allegations, intent on clearing her son (Perry's) name. Jane tells her the truth and gets upset at what Mary Louise says. Jane goes on a first date with Corey, which goes well until he tries to kiss her and she pulls away. She still has PTSD from the rape and is afraid of intimacy. Corey agrees to go slow and they decide to hug instead. Credits Cast Starring * Reese Witherspoon as Madeline Mackenzie * Nicole Kidman as Celeste Wright * Shailene Woodley as Jane Chapman * Laura Dern as Renata Klein * Zoë Kravitz as Bonnie Carlson * Adam Scott as Ed Mackenzie * James Tupper as Nathan Carlson * Jeffrey Nordling as Gordon Klein * Kathryn Newton as Abigail Carlson * Iain Armitage as Ziggy Chapman * with Alexander Skarsgård as Perry Wright * and Meryl Streep as Mary Louise Wright Also Starring * P.J. Byrne as Principal Nippal * Darby Camp as Chloe Mackenzie * Cameron Crovetti as Josh Wright * Nicholas Crovetti as Max Wright * Merrin Dungey as Detective Adrienne Quinlan * Crystal Fox as Elizabeth Howard * Ivy George as Amabella Klein * Mo McRae as Michael Perkins * Douglas Smith as Corey Brockfield * Robin Weigert as Dr. Amanda Reisman Co-Starring * Gia Carides as Melissa * Chloe Coleman as Skye Carlson * Kelen Coleman as Harper * Mykal-Michelle Harris as Young Bonnie * Khalilah Joi as Young Elizabeth * Kerri Kenney as Dr. Belinda Shea * Sunday Rose Kidman-Urban and Faith Margaret Kidman-Urban as School Children * Lauren Lakis as Yvonne * Michael Laskin as Dr. Howard Feldman * Asher McDonell as 3-Year-Old Max * Brayden McDonell as 3-Year-Old Josh * Eliza Shin as Vice Principal Coolidge * Joel Spence as Matt * Larry Sullivan as Oren * Jessica Villalba as Nurse * Alan Godshaw, Mark Heidelberger, Larisa Kazanskaya, Michael Lenhardt, and Talon Tears as Concerned Parents * Santiago Cabrera as Joseph Bachman (archive footage) Cast Notes * Mykal-Michelle Harris (Young Bonnie), Khalilah Joi (Young Elizabeth), Asher McDonell (3-Year-Old Max), and Brayden McDonell (3-Year-Old Josh) make their first appearances and are billed as Co-Starring. * Kerri Kenney (Dr. Belinda Shea), Lauren Lakis (Yvonne), Michael Laskin (Dr. Howard Feldman), Jessica Villalba (Nurse), Alan Godshaw, Mark Heidelberger, Larisa Kazanskaya, Michael Lenhardt, and Talon Tears (Concerned Parents) make their only appearances and are billed as Co-Starring. * Santiago Cabrera (Joseph Bachman) makes an appearance in archive footage only. * Mo McRae (Michael Perkins) makes his final appearance. * Sunday Rose Kidman-Urban and Faith Margaret Kidman-Urban (School Children) make their final appearances. Gallery Videos In The Weeks Ahead (Season 2) (2) Renata Has Words for Amabella's Teacher Images S2 E3 Madeline & Ed.jpg S2 E3 Corey & Jane.jpg S2 E3 Mary Louise.jpg S2 E3 Renata & Gordon.jpg S2 E3 Mary Louise, Josh, Max & Celeste.jpg S2 E3 Ed.jpg S2 E3 Renata, Celeste, Madeline & Bonnie.jpg S2 E3 Mary Louise & Jane.jpg Soundtrack Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Episodes (Season 2)